Belonging
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'He used to run up those stairs, a wide smile on his face after yet another wild adventure. He probably still would have done that today if it hadn't been for the mountains of bags in his arms' After a few years of being apart, Luke finally returns to the Professor for Christmas. But not everything is quite how he expected it to be. Friendship fluff, sequel to Home.


**A cute little idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. As you can probably tell, I do not own any rights to anything to do with Professor Layton. Credit to tomatobox-fairy on DeviantArt for the artwork. I just thought it went so well with this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Just one... more... step" Luke gasped for breath as his feet finally reached the top step and he came face to face with a door he knew just a little too well. He remembered a few years ago when he used to run up those stairs, a wide smile on his face after yet another wild adventure. He probably still would have done that today if it hadn't been for the mountains of bags in his arms. This year would be the first Christmas he spent without his parents. Instead- after much begging and pleading- he was staying with the Professor. His parents had said their goodbyes to him at the airport that morning and now, a lonely nine hours later, he was finally standing outside the Professor's home once more. Even just looking at the old wooden door caused Luke to smile slightly at the amazing memories he had made in those six years. He placed down a few of the bags so one of his arms was free and he rang the doorbell. His smile grew into a grin when he heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. The door swung open and before Luke could even say hello, he was tackled into a hug.

"Oh Luke, you're finally here!" Flora half squealed in his ear. Luke laughed at her excitement and instantly dropped the rest of his bags to the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They hugged for a few more moments before Luke pulled away. But Flora refused to completely remove her arms from around him.

"I've really missed you," she said quietly, her eyes avoiding his. Luke could feel his heart skip a little but he was thankfully saved from embarrassing himself by another voice.

"Luke, my boy! It's been too long" the Professor beamed over at his former apprentice. Flora barely had time to get out the way before Luke ran towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around the man. The Professor was taken aback for only a brief moment before returning the hug with a small chuckle. Luke buried his face in his chest in both happiness that he was finally with the Professor again and in an attempt to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes from spilling down his cheeks. They stayed in each other's embrace for quite some time until Flora finally ushered them inside. The three of them carried Luke's bags up to his bedroom which he was surprised hadn't changed since the day he left. Well, it was a lot cleaner than usual but that was probably because he hadn't been there to mess up Flora's cleaning like he always used to. The Professor and Flora left him alone for a while, allowing him to unpack and settle himself back down again. Once Luke was done, he stepped out of the room to a wonderful smell hitting his nose. The boy smirked to himself and bounded downstairs at the prospect of food; secretly hoping that either the Professor was cooking or Flora's skills had improved since his last experience with her meals. But once his foot hit the bottom step and he lifted his head, he froze in shock at what he saw. The sight of Flora setting the table and the Professor standing in the kitchen doorway seemed pretty normal, but there was someone else in the kitchen cooking. For a fleeting moment, Luke wondered if the Professor could be seeing someone but then the woman turned around and Luke surely would have fallen over if he hadn't been already leaning against the wall.

"E-Emmy?" Luke stuttered out, his eyes fixed on Emmy's face. It couldn't be, his eyes must he playing tricks on him. But sure enough there she was, the Professor's previous assistant smiling over at him from the kitchen with two bowls of admittedly delicious smelling soup in her hands and a small apron tied around her waist.

"Luke!" Emmy's smile grew as she quickly put the bowls down on the table and starting walking towards him. At which point Luke reverted to his usual tactic when faced with something confusing and mildly terrifying- he turned and ran back upstairs. He heard the calls from the others but he chose to ignore them until he was safely inside his room. His mind was spinning with confusion. He didn't even know where to begin asking questions. Why was she here? When had she arrived? Where was she staying? Had the Professor lost his mind? Was this supposed to be a nice surprise or a cruel trick? He turned and slid his back down the wall until he reached the floor. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, the 'what if's' running rampage in his brain, until a knock sounded on the door.

"Luke?" Emmy's voice sounded cautious, bordering on scared. Luke tried to answer but found the power of words was failing him.

"I don't even know how to start... The Professor offered for me to return to the two of you about a year after I left. I didn't reply at the time because I knew I couldn't run back to you, not yet. I spent years travelling the world, going on adventures of my own. I even got a job as a journalist for a small newspaper. But you and the Professor never once left my mind. So, finally I decided it was time to come back. Admittedly I didn't get the greeting I had quite been expecting but the Professor took me in again. Even now I still can't believe that after all these years he forgave me after what I did to the both of you. I hope you can forgive me too. If you can't then that's okay. I'll leave at once and you can be happy with the Professor and Flora. But please, all I ask for is a chance. Just one chance for me to-"

Emmy was abruptly cut off by the door suddenly swinging open. Luke stood completely still and stared at her for about five seconds before a huge smile broke out across his face. Emmy was so taken aback that she didn't even have time to return the smile before Luke enveloped her in a hug. She was momentarily motionless as she realised just how much taller- and stronger- Luke had gotten. Quickly she recovered her senses and squeezed him back. Just before he pulled away, Luke whispered something in Emmy's ear that meant more to her than she could ever hope to express.

"Welcome home"

Together they walked down the stairs to see a very anxious looking Professor and Flora. As soon as they saw the two of them smiling, the happiness spread. The four of them sat together and talked late into the evening, detailing everything anyone could have missed since they had all been apart. Evening dragged into night and one by one they disappeared off into their respective rooms. Luke fell asleep in his familiar bed with Mr Bear tucked safely under his arm, a smile resting on his lips, and the knowledge that this Christmas was finally the year where everyone was exactly where they belonged.


End file.
